


Shattered Dad AU One-shots

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: This book is just a collection of one-shots regarding the Shattered Dad AU on Tumblr. The Shattered Dad AU is a crossover of the Corrupted Baby AU and Shattered AU. Coren accidentally enters Shattered’s AU, and with no way to go back home, Shattered adopts Coren and raises him.Links here:Corrupted Baby AU:hereShattered AU:hereShattered Dad AU:here
Relationships: Shattered & Coren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Shattered Dad AU One-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered tries to record Coren saying "dada" for the first time.

Shattered smiled as he excitedly got his camera ready. He wanted to record Coren saying “dada” and save it. Coren was showing, or rather,  _ telling _ signs of getting close to saying “dada”. Currently, Coren was playing with a teddy bear Shattered had gifted him a couple weeks ago. Shattered sat in front of Coren as he pointed the camera to him. “Corennn!” Shattered said, trying to gain Coren’s attention, which didn’t work as the little baby continued playing with the bear. Shattered chuckled and tried again. “Hey bud, can you look at me?” Shattered asked, still trying to get his son’s attention, which actually worked this time. Coren looked up at Shattered and cooed confusedly as he tilted his head. Shattered smiled as Coren looked at him. “Can you say ‘Dada’, Coren?” Coren continued to look at Shattered with a blank confused expression on his face. Shattered chuckled at how cute his son was. “You know, Da-da? Daa-daa,” Shattered said, trying to help Coren pronounce “dada”. Coren’s tail swayed as he stared at Shattered.

  
“D...Da,” Coren slowly said, attempting to copy Shattered. Shattered gasped as his eyes shined a little.

  
“Yeah! There you go!” Shattered encouraged, which made the smaller gem hybrid smile and make his tail wag.

  
“Da!” Coren happily repeated as he bounced a little and his tail wagged. Shattered squealed a little as he continued to motivate the small child. 

After a few minutes, all the encouragement was worth it. “Dada.” Coren said. Shattered was ready to squeal as loud as he could before the camera turned off. Despite that, Shattered still squealed and put the camera down before picking up Coren and enveloping him into a hug. 

“You said it! You said ‘Dada’!” Shattered exclaimed as small tears formed in his eyes. Coren giggled as his tail wagged. He enjoyed seeing his Dada happy. For the next week or so, Shattered showed everyone the Dada video, even if they had already watched it. And Coren continued to call his father, Dada.


End file.
